


"She" is Draco

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy in Panties, Draco Malfoy in a Dress, Hung!Harry, M/M, Mentioned Comeplay, No Plot/Plotless, No established relationship, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco lost a bet to Pansy and Blaise. He either has to pay each of them 500 Galleons or dress like a girl. Draco doesn't have that much money anymore.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 593





	"She" is Draco

“Come on guys. You know I don’t have that money. Not even one of you has that money. It was just a stupid bet, let’s just forget about it, shouldn't we?”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, now get out of there so Pansy can finish your ‘look’,” Blaise said sarcastically, chuckling, which just made Draco’s blood boil more in his insides.

He opened the bathroom door slowly and walked out of it. Blaise was giving him his back and Pansy was looking at him with expectant eyes.

“Oh look at you! You look so pretty! Just wait until we finish with the makeup,” Pansy said excitedly.

“Makeup? You only said I should dress as a girl, you said nothing about makeup,” he complained, backing away from his so-called ‘friend’. Since Blaise was not looking at him, he commented nothing.

“Let me remind you of our bet, Draco. I quote ‘the loser has to dress as a girl and go to a pub or pay the other two 500 Galleons’. Blaise won, he caught the snitch first,” Pansy said matter-of-factly, making him hate her even more.

“And let me remind you it was _you_ who suggested the bet. You _know_ none of us has 500 Galleons in our pockets anymore,” Blaise said.

“Well, I was _sure_ I could win, I wasn’t counting on you having such a good eye, and being a decent seeker. Also, I was bored. I didn’t think you were going to take this seriously,” Draco complained, crossing his arms on his chest. “And either way, what does that have to do with the makeup?”

“Well, you _have_ to look like a girl, or else there’s no point on any of this. Plus, it’s not going to be that much, just a bit of blush, lipstick and eyeliner, your face is already pretty feminine if you ask me,” Pansy said with a grin on her face followed by a chuckle coming from Blaise.

“Ugh, just- finish with this quickly. The faster we leave, the faster this night will end,” he said, taking a seat in the chair in front of Pansy’s boudoir.

After what he felt like hours of Pansy applying many things to his face (the worst part being the mascara), Pansy finally finished. She brushed and accommodated Draco’s long hair neatly and walked backward away from him, looking at what she had done. She seemed really satisfied with herself.

“You can look at yourself in the mirror now, Dray. Oh, I’m so proud, you look gorgeous. If you didn’t have a dick between your pants I would absolutely date you,” she said smiling, making him blush and roll his eyes. 

He turned to face the big mirror on the table and… he was not him anymore. He was somebody else, but yet somehow he still looked like him. It was so confusing. 

Like Pansy had promised, she hadn’t applied too much makeup (even though she spent ages doing it). She had applied eyeliner, making his eyes look sharper than before, almost dangerous. His lips were colored in a dark crimson red, and for some reason, they looked plumper.

“What did you do with my lips?” he whispered.

“I wanna see! Can I turn now?” Blaise said from the corner.

“No, not yet. And Draco, these are the wonders of makeup,” she said smiling sarcastically.

He continued looking at himself. Pansy had done some contour (he knew it was called that because sometimes Pansy talked to him about how good he would look with makeup and she was not wrong) making his already slim face highlight more his already pointy features. He still looked like him… but different. He didn’t exactly know how to describe it more than fucking gorgeous.

The dress was a black silk strap dress, with a V-neckline. It fitted him perfectly from wide since he and Pansy didn’t differ that much in waist, (whether she didn’t have that much of a waist or Draco had too much he would never know), but in length, since the girl was shorter than him, it fitted him too short, to the point in which he was _sure_ if he took a seat his lower thighs were going to be uncovered. Something he noticed was that the dress made his hips stand out. Black roman sandals with straps crossing a bit higher than his ankles. His nails and toenails painted in black. This was something he did of his own free will when he had time.

“I didn’t want to give you heels because you are already pretty tall and I wanted you to feel comfortable,” she explained almost in a whisper.

He caressed a hand through his hips, still not being able to believe that was him. Even his chest looked good in the dress despite not having boobs. 

“Can I look now?” Blaise said, trying to hide his desperation under a cool voice.

“Yes, you can admire my creation now,” Pansy said, grabbing Draco by his arm and turning him to face Blaise, who also turned at the same time.

If Blaise had been drinking something, Draco was sure he would had spit it out. His eyes widened and even though he didn’t want to show any expression, his surprise inevitably showed in his face.

“It’s that- That can’t-” he stuttered until he cleared his throat and began to talk again coolly. “Draco?” was all he managed to say.

Draco nodded shyly.

“ _Don’t_ get all hard on him, you arsehole. _This_ ,” and she made a gesture with both of her hands signaling all Draco. “It’s to be looked at, but not touched,” she said simply, as if she owned Draco. 

“Not by _you_ at least,” Draco said, smirking.

Pansy told them she was going to get ready and less than half an hour later they Disapparated and Apparated in the pub.

Theo was waiting there for them at a table. They walked towards the table and when they arrived, he couldn’t take his eyes off Draco. Draco played along and winked at him seductively, internally laughing. 

“Who is your friend, Pansy? She isn’t a girlfriend of yours, is she?” he asked, looking at Draco take a seat at his side. 

Just how Draco had predicted, when he seated, the dress showed part of his lower thighs.

“Why? Are you interested in her?” she teased mockingly, and she and Blaise chuckled. Theo looked confused, as if he had missed the joke.

Draco placed a hand on one of Theo’s thighs, making him look at him. Theo looked hypnotized, as if he had drunk Amortentia. “I’m Drakesha, but my friends call me Dray,” he said slowly, with a higher pitch on the tone of his voice. Pansy exploded in laughs and Blaise followed, laughing lower than her.

“I- er- Drakesha? Eh… you- your name-” he stuttered.

“Merlin’s tits, Theo,” Pansy said, recovering from her laugh. “‘ _She’_ is Draco,” she whispered through the table.

Theo instantly turned back to his senses and got away from him. Draco was laughing with his other three friends now. 

“Draco?! What the hell?!” he said looking confused.

“I am a man of my word,” he said with his normal voice now, smirking.

“He lost a bet to us,” Blaise explained.

“I thought it was pretty obvious honestly. How many people who have silver hair do you know?” Draco said calmly.

“Well, you might have been a muggle, I bet there are thousands of muggle girls with silver hair,” Theo tried to excuse himself. 

“Yeah, sure, a muggle in a wizarding pub” Blaise said, not taking a word of him. 

“Anyway, I’m going to bring some Firewhisky, I’ll be back in a bit,” Draco said, standing up and making his way to the bar table.

He realized it was a terrible idea when he remembered how he was dressed. He tried to lower the dress as hungry eyes followed him coming from men and occasionally women and he felt uncomfortable. 

When he got to the table he ordered three Firewhiskeys to the bartender and he quickly left to get his order.

He sat in one of the high chairs in front of the bar table and looked around the pub and he froze when he saw Harry Potter walking towards the bar table. He wanted to Disapparate right there but he couldn’t even move, nor could he think.

Potter took a place at his side and gave the bartender his order without even noticing him, which made him relax more, but it didn’t last long.

“Miss, I’ll take his order first. He ordered around ten minutes ago,” he said, turning back to do his work.

Draco was not mad at the bartender because his order might take longer. He was mad at him for drawing Potter’s onto him. He felt his intense gaze on him and inevitably he turned to look at him.

When his eyes met the penetrating green ones, all the confidence he had had that night drained his body, and he felt a heat taking place in his cheeks. _Fuck_. 

Potter smiled at him and he was not sure if it was friendly or flirty. “I had never seen you around, are you new?” he said, trying to start a conversation. Why was he trying to start a conversation?

Draco only nodded, not wanting to talk, fearing that Potter might recognize his voice.

“I see. You’re a bit shy for not being new,” he said, chuckling and Draco contained his huge impulse of rolling his eyes. “I’m Potter. Harry Potter,” he introduced himself.

“I know who you are, everyone knows,” Draco replied in the lowest voice he could manage, getting his voice on a high-pitch again.

“Yeah, well… You know mine. Do you mind if I ask yours?” _Fuck_. He couldn’t say he was called ‘Drakesha’, it would be too obvious. It was fine with Theo, he didn’t care if Theo knew it was _him_ under the dress and the makeup, but he couldn’t let his dignity fall as low as letting Potter know it was _him_.

“Black. Dee Black,” he said. 

What a _stupid_ name. Couldn’t he come up with something better, perhaps more elaborated? 

“You’re a Black? Who are your parents? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added quickly.

 _Fuck_. Draco was fucked. What was he supposed to say now?

“I- I would rather not answer that,” he said.

“Oh, it’s fine. I just thought you might also be related to the Malfoys, you know, since they are the only silver-haired family I know. Apart from the Lovegoods. It’s just, you look like the Malfoy’s son, and I thought you two might be relatives or something.” Oh, fuck! Why did the world - of purebloods - had to be so small, to the point in which everyone was related?

“Uh, no. I’m not related to Draco Malfoy,” he said trying to sound secure.

“No you’re not,” Potter whispered more for himself while chuckling not so discreetly. “You know, I didn’t really order ten minutes ago. The bartender just doesn’t want to give you your order,” he said, confusing Draco due to the sudden change of topic. “But if I tell you why, I'll ruin our little lying game.” Draco, apart from being confused, was scared now.

“What? What game?” he asked. He noticed his voice getting rougher and in the middle of the sentence he turned it high-pitched again.

“You know, the one in which I pretend I don’t know who you are and you pretend to be a girl called ‘Dee Black’.” _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked, trying to stay calm.

“The bartender saw your Death Eater mark, _Draco._ ” FUCK.

“I- I’m not- What made you think I-”

“Really, how many long-silver-haired, white, skinny, pointy-faced gits with a Death Eater mark that are not in Azkaban or dead do you think exist?” He turned to look at him and stood up from his seat, walking closer towards Draco. “Now, care to explain what you are doing in that slutty dress?” he whispered when he was close enough.

Draco had to suppress his instinct of slapping him right there, not wanting to cause a scene.

“That’s none of your fucking business,” Draco whispered back in his normal tone of voice.

Potter walked even closer, making himself a place between Draco’s legs. Draco didn't stop him.

“It is when you’re looking that hot and provocative,” he whispered in his ear. Draco could feel his hot breath near his neck making his hairs stand on end.

“I don’t dress to provoke, you arsehole,” Draco hissed back with a sour tone of voice.

“Mr Potter, your drinks,” said the bartender, and Draco cursed him internally. 

“To that table please.” He pointed at a table where Draco could identify a couple of Potter’s former Gryffindors friends. “Where do you want your drinks?” he asked him. Draco pointed at the table where his friends were chatting enthusiastically. “Take hi-her order to that table,” he ordered again and the bartender just nodded.

“I thought bartenders couldn't…” he said looking deep into Potter’s green eyes, losing himself in them.

“You have privileges when you are Harry Potter,” he said, walking away from between Draco’s legs. He made his way to a corridor Draco knew to be the bathrooms. He obviously got the message and followed him.

When he walked through the corridor, Potter was not there, so he suspected he was already in the bathrooms. He was unsure if someone would stop him from getting inside the men's restroom judging by how he looked, but nobody was around to do so, so he just quickly entered. Just as he entered, someone pushed him against the door, closing it loudly behind him.

He felt Potter’s hands gripping his waist making him shiver. The grip pulled him closer towards Potter’s body and oh lord. He felt Potter’s already hard cock pressing against his thigh, just by the feeling his cock began to awaken in his underwear.

“Fuck, you look so good in that slutty dress, like a whore,” he said, rocking his hips against Draco’s and it felt so good, he wanted more.

“I’m the whore? You have a hard-on just by looking at me you pervert. Who would have thought blokes in dresses it’s what gets the ‘Chosen One’ going,” Draco teased.

Potter groaned in his ear while still rocking his hips, making Draco’s cock grow fully hard now, the bulge clearly noticeable and standing out from the silk dress.

“I want to fuck that tight arse of yours until you can feel me for _days_ ,” he said now gripping Draco's arse with both of his hand, his big palms massaging his cheeks and Draco sighed under the touch.

“Do it then,” he whispered.

Potter didn't lose time. He lowered his grip on Malfoy’s arse and pulled him up, making Draco's feet lift off the floor and wrap his legs around his torso. He directed them to the sink, where he sat Draco.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and then grabbed Draco’s thighs again, this time starting his touch up and sliding his hands down the dress. Potter looked surprised when he kept sliding his hand just finding smooth skin until he reached a thin strap of fabric.

“You’re wearing knickers,” he noted.

“Well you didn’t expect me to wear boxers with a dress did you?” Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry grabbed the fabric on both sides of his hips and pulled them down, sliding them through Draco’s long legs. He saved them in the pocket of his jeans and admired Draco's hard cock standing straight under the fabric pointing at the ceiling.

He proceeded to pull his cock out of his black underwear. Draco admired what could have perfectly been 8 inches of cock. His cock twitched, softly moving the silk fabric. 

Potter got his wand out of a pocket in his trousers and cast a non-verbal spell on his hand. He saved his wand again and then pulled Draco closer with the same hand he had been holding his wand.

His hand made its way between Draco’s legs under the dress and involuntarily he opened more his legs, making Harry chuckle.

“You’re such a slut,” he said, with a grin on his face.

He pressed one finger in Draco’s hole making him shiver and a few minutes later, he inserted the digit making Draco moan low due to the sudden intrusion. It felt wet and slick due to the lube and it slid easy inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He began to move the digit slowly, a pace that rapidly became faster and a few minutes later he inserted a second finger, stretching Draco wide doing scissoring movements.

His fingers slid so easily, but it’s not like Draco had never fingered himself before. He has many times, thinking that his fingers are the ones from the man in front of him. Finally, his fantasies were coming true.

Potter pulled his fingers out and with that same hand began to jerk his cock, covering it in lube and spreading the precome already leaking from its head throughout his whole length.

He then pulled Draco’s dress up, uncovering his hips, freeing Draco's cock, which bobbed until it settled against his lower abdomen. His precome had previously wettened the black fabric.

Potter placed one of his hands grabbing one of his inner thighs and with the other one, he grabbed his cock, directing it to his clenching hole around nothing.

He pressed his wet cock on Draco’s hole and slowly began to introduce it. Draco moaned at how wide Potter’s cock was opening him.

“Oh, Merlin, Draco. You’re so fucking tight,” he said, groaning when his cock was fully in. He grabbed Draco’s hips and pulled out just to push back in hard, making Draco unable to hold a high-pitched moan that escaped his mouth.

He began directly with a hard pace, not letting Draco get used to his size. He was being really harsh and Draco loved it. Potter was fucking him desperately and ruthlessly. Draco had to grab Harry’s shoulders not to fall due to his harsh movements.

Draco was a mess of moans, his moans being the loudest noise in the empty bathroom but not the only ones. Harry’s balls smacking his arse and Harry's hard breath could also be heard.

Unconsciously, Draco pulled Harry close to him and kissed him. It was a rough, needy kiss and in one of his hard thrusts, Harry hit his prostate. It was such an overwhelming feeling he couldn't help but moan loud. Harry took advantage of his open mouth and introduced his tongue, drowning Draco’s moans, both of their tongues fighting for dominance in a messy kiss, their teeth clanging against the others.

Once they split apart Draco began to moan loud again. “More! There! Fuck, there!”

Once Harry had hit his spot, he didn’t stop, hitting it every time he thrust in. Draco could already feel his orgasm building up in his lower abdomen. Harry bent and began to suck his neck, leaving what would become hickeys in a couple of minutes.

“Come for me Draco. Come all over yourself just with my cock fucking your tight hole hard like the little slut you are,” Harry groaned in his ear.

And that was all he needed to come. Streams of white, sticky cum coating and contrasting in his black silk dress. His arsehole clenched frantically around Harry's cock and that was apparently what took the other man to the edge. He felt Harry's thick seed filling him up so good he never wanted it to stop and he felt Harry's cock twitching inside of him as streams of cum shoot out of it. A few moments later, Harry pulled his now soft cock out with a squelching sound.

As soon as he felt the emptiness, his arsehole began to clench around nothing, and he felt Harry's spunk dripping down his thighs onto the sink.

“Fuck, you look so good covered in your own cum and dripping with mine. Should I leave you walking around tonight with my spunk dripping down your thighs?” he said, looking straight at Draco’s tight hole and suddenly he felt exposed, which was stupid considering the man in front of him had just fucked his life out of him.

“You wish, Potter,” he said, taking out his wand and casting a cleaning spell on both of them, though the brunette didn’t need it as much as him. “Now, if you’d be so kind of giving me back my underwear.”

“Er, I don’t think I will. I think I’ll take them for… recreational uses. Though I have to warn you that they might return a little wet,” he said sarcastically.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting Potter,” he complained, but the thought of Harry jerking with his underwear and coating it all with his cum made his soft cock twitch, but thankfully Harry didn’t notice this.

“Oh, please. You're talking as if I hadn't fuck you and filled you with my cum. You would still be dripping my spunk if you hadn't cleaned yourself.”

“Just… remember to give them back to me,” he said standing up from the sink and turning to look at himself in the mirror at his back, fixing his hair and the dress. “Even if they are soaking wet with your cum.” He walked past Harry winking at him and then walked out of the bathroom seductively moving his hips. Yeah, he might have walked out without his knickers, but he had been fucked by Harry Potter, with a possible promise to meet again. He would take that as his win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
